The determination of the landing position of a parachutist, relative to an intended target, has been conventionally carried out by a human judge, whose function it is to identify and mark the first point of contact of the parachutist, usually with a long spike, and then measure the distance between the center of a prescribed target and the point of placement of the marking spike. This linear distance is measured typically with a measuring tape and the accuracy of the jump of the parachutist is determined by the measured distance.
However, because of human subjective judgment and the sequential actions of implanting the spike and measuring the distance from the center of a target's bullseye, the possibility of considerable error exists in determining the accuracy of the jump of the parachutist.
The present invention has been developed to obviate such errors and, moreover, to provide a system which automatically generates a remote digital read-out indicative of the accuracy of the parachutist relative to the center of an intended target, so that the jumper will be presented with a true and unbiased record of his jumping ability.